With the recent rise in popularity for home video cassette players, a problem has developed that, for those players having remote control units, no adequate means have previously been provided for organizing the remote control units. Often, several remote control units may be provided in a single household. One may be needed to control the television, another to control the video cassette player, and yet another to control a stereo system.
Without organization, it is common to have wired control units in disarray with several feet of wire cluttering the user's living quarters. Wireless remote control units, on the other hand, without means for organization, often times end up lost or hidden in sofas and chairs and may end up being damaged as a result.
The present invention obviates this problem by providing various holders which are functional yet attractive to the point that they blend in with existing furniture.